


A Court Of Disasters

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: The court of Asgard is an important center of politics and the royal family has a lot of expectations on them. How will Loki keep his bladder under control while still keeping up appearances?





	A Court Of Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glimpse into what Loki went through in Asgard, happening long before the events of Just a Little Longer. Both Loki and Thor are adults in this, I'm imagining Loki to be around 19 in Midgardian years.
> 
> Warnings: Omorashi and Abusive parent
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention that this can be read as a oneshot, you don't need to read the rest of the series to know what's going on.

Loki had had a very busy day and Thor was the one to blame. Some people believed that as Princes of the realm they did nothing but pursue pleasureful activities all day. Those people would be wrong. Being a prince included a surprising amount of paperwork. Paperwork that Thor despised doing. And in fact, didn’t do. Ever. It annoyed Loki to no end, especially since it always fall to him to pick up the slack. 

The brothers always shared the paperwork evenly, Loki always keeping up to date with his share while Thor left his the last minute. Unfortunately for Loki, he always took the blame for the overdue work. No one in the court trusted him and it was easier to blame the Lie-smith than the golden Prince.

On his way out of the palace that day a minister called him over and proceeded to scold him over the vast amount of paperwork that had been left unfinished. He ushered Loki to an office with a towering stack of parchment balanced precariously upon the desk. With a sigh Loki slid into his seat, arguing had never worked in the past and it surely wouldn't work now.

Before he set to, a small nudge from his bladder reminded him he hadn’t used the bathroom since he’d awoken. The need made him a bit fidgety and he thought perhaps he should go now but one look at the scowl on the ministers face convinced him otherwise. It wasn’t a pressing need. He could wait.

When the tower of paper stood at half it’s previous height Loki noticed the pressure around his lower stomach signaling that his bladder felt full. It wasn’t too bad so he pushed it to the back of his mind and lost himself in the words of applications and trade agreements. A couple of hours had passed when the pressure made itself known again, taking him somewhat off guard.

Loki could only describe the feeling as one of those times when you’re not paying attention and your body begins to let go, just as you are made aware of whats happening, so you quickly squirm and clamp down so nothing can leak out but you can still feel it there right on the edge. The same sort of feeling as missing a step on a flight of stairs.

He tightened his muscles and crossed his legs until he had gotten the urge under control. He made to leave but he looked down at the desk and realised he only had ten sheets of paper left. He could finish that first before peeing, no problem, it would be like a reward to himself for completing the task. That made him chuckle slightly as he carried on, bouncing slightly as he worked. 

Towards the end, he brought one leg up under him so could sit on his heal, using it to apply some much-needed pressure and allow him to complete his task with minimal distraction. His hand ran across the page with the last flourishing signature when a guard poked his head around the archway.

“My Prince, the party from Alfheim has arrived. Your presence is requested.”

“I’ll be right there.” The guard nodded to him but didn’t move to leave. Loki sighed before getting up and stretching. He could feel his bladder pushing downwards after sitting for so long, the fullness extremely uncomfortable, bordering on desperate. Loki knew he needed to take care of the little problem before meeting with the foreign ambassadors. 

Together he and the guard walked, the guard a respectful distance behind, in the direction of the throne room until they came to the turn off that would lead to Loki’s chambers. Loki resisted the urge to cross his legs at the thought of being so close to relief.

“I am just going to freshen myself up. Wait here. I will return directly”

“Apologies my Prince, The King requested I accompany you straight there. No delays.”

“What does he think I’m going to do, run away?” Though Loki knew that was exactly what Odin thought he would do. After all he had done the same thing countless times before. 

Loki cursed his bad luck as they continued to walk. He really needed to go and wasn’t sure when he would next get the opportunity. Thor and his parents were already there as he entered the throne room so he took his place slightly behind Thor. His arrival seemed the final signal that set the routine in motion, all the pleasantries taken care of and the business discussed.

Loki managed to play his part well even though he could feel his bladder filling more and more with each passing moment. The way it’d distended pushed against the tight leather of his trousers. It was everything he could do to make sure no one caught on to just how desperate he was. He did his best to keep composed although by the end he had adjusted his cape in front of him to subtly press his legs together. He felt ready to burst and was anxious to be away. 

The pleasantries were beginning to wrap up after nearly two hours and he almost sighed in relief, planning to sneak away to the bathroom before they commenced feasting. So caught up was he in his plans for relief that when Thor flung his arm around his shoulder and started leading him out, his bladder muscles loosened, threatening to send a leak spurting into his leathers. 

“Come Brother, let us feast with our new friends.” Loki began trying to squirm his way out of his brother's enthusiastic grip. He needed to go. Right now. He might explode if he had to wait any longer.

“I will join you in just a moment Thor.” Sweat rolled down his face from the effort of holding back the ocean trapped inside him.

“But our guests…”

“Can wait a moment, surely.” Loki cut his brother off, desperate to get away and relieve himself.

“Thor, Loki.” The commanding voice of their father called out. “I want you to meet Lord Agis.” 

Their father approached and just like that Loki saw all chances of relieving himself gone. It was annoying, but Loki convinced himself that it was merely an inconvenience rather than an actual problem. He could wait as long as necessary. He kept telling himself even though the pulsing in his bladder felt near breaking point.

He put on his most charming smile and held out a hand for this Lord Agis to shake, thoroughly annoyed when instead of shaking it, Lord Agis reached out turned his hand over and kissed it like he would do to the maidens of the realm. Loki scowled and he heard Thor stifle a chuckle behind him. Before Loki could make a scathing retort his bladder contracted and he had to bite his tongue to make sure his expression gave away nothing of his internal struggle. Which was lucky really as Loki was sure to get into loads of trouble if he had offended anyone this early into the evening.

The group made their way to the dining hall, where Loki took his usual seat next to Thor. He delicately crossed his legs as he sat down, pressing his thighs close together. The feast spread before them was as excessive as always and Loki could see many servants with pitchers around the edge of the hall, ready to make sure those they served were never without wine. Loki shivered as he imagined adding anything else to his overfull bladder and quickly decided not to partake in any drinking tonight.

Loki couldn't pay attention to any conversations going on around him, everything seemed to be louder than normal, yet he couldn't make out any words. Every fiber of his being focused on not making a fool of himself although the pain grew the longer he kept holding. It had been hours since he had first needed to go, let alone the last he went. He was trying his hardest to continue acting like nothing was happening, that nothing was wrong. Eating became impossible with how nauseous he felt. Nothing else could possibly fit in his lower abdomen, his swollen bladder took up all the room.

Halfway through the third course, his control slipped for the first time. A combination of several things happened simultaneously. His bladder contracted at the exact same time a servant poured another glass of mead into Thor’s flagon. Physically watching the flow of the liquid into the glass while his bladder tied to expel all the liquid in him was too much to withstand. 

A slow weak stream began to leak out. Each drip could be felt as his urine moved from the aching base to the tip. His hands immediately flew to his crouch squeezing frantically. The stream lasted for five seconds before he was able to get his body to co-operate again, during which time he was sure his heart was beating loud enough for the entire hall to hear. 

He looked around surreptitiously to make sure no one had seen his slip in control. Luckily it seemed that they were all too absorbed their own conversations to pay any heed to him. He then glanced at his lap, he couldn’t see a wet spot although he could feel the wetness spreading over his thighs. It seemed the leather was somewhat waterproof, trapping the escaped urine inside, but he knew that it couldn’t withstand a full out wetting. And it was really uncomfortable, the liquid caused the material to cling weirdly to his skin.

Loki was in absolute agony, the first spurt seemed to have broken some kind of damn, the flood now only held back by the physical act of tensing all the muscles in his nether regions and squeezing his crotch with everything he had. One hand gripped the base while the other squeezed relentlessly at the tip. Even with the added outside pressure he could still fell a steady constant drip escaping. His leathers were becoming wetter and wetter, nothing yet showing on the outside, though he could feel their durability begin to fail, a slight dampness gracing his palm. 

A particularly painful spasm hit him and he nearly whimpered from the force of it. His control was gone. Urine left him at full force, this time breaking through the leather barricade and beginning to pool in his lap as the material wouldn’t reabsorb the liquid. Breathing deeply he finally managed to clamp down on stream, his muscles trembling in response. The small amount that escaped hadn’t done anything to calm his need. In fact, it made it worse, he felt as if he were about to burst any second.

He glanced down at his lap and sure enough, his hands were laying in a miniature lake between his thighs. Slowly, oh so slowly he tightened his muscles then parted his legs, letting his pee trickle down onto the chair and then to the floor. As soon as the puddle had gone from his lap his legs snapped together once again.

A seat over from Thor sat his mother and Loki now desperately tried to get her attention. He needed to go right now or otherwise, he was going to disgrace himself in front of the entire court. He had no luck, his mother was engaged in conversation with their guest, so Loki nudged Thor in the ribs.

“What,” Thor hissed looking down at him.

“Can you get mothers attention.” Thor gave him a confused look but turned towards their mother and waited until there was an appropriated gap in the conversation to whisper to her. While he was waiting Loki began bouncing his legs up and down, swaying the tangled mess frantically side to side. Finally Frigga looked over towards him.

“Mother. Please, may I be excused?” He wasted no time with pleasantries, turning his pleading sweaty face towards her.

“The feast is nearly over Loki.” She sounded exasperated. Loki groaned. She only used that tone of voice when there was no refusing her command. He couldn't do this. He was having to squeeze himself rhythmically to retain any semblance of control. At most he had a quarter of an hour before he lost it and even that was stretching it. He had to be excused.

“I have to attend to something. It’s really urgent.” Loki wanted to cry.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you can wait until your Father dismisses the feasting and the dancing begins.” He couldn't wait that long. He really really couldn’t. Ever as they were speaking he was losing leaks and spurts. Just then he was hit with a really bad spasm.

“Mother please, I really can’t…”

“That’s enough Loki. I don’t want another word of argument from you. You will conduct yourself properly when we have company.” She turned away from their hushed conversation and continued making small talk to the Lord opposite her. Loki lowered his head to the table hunched into himself.

Thor who had been watching the whole conversation with amusement now turned and nudged his brother.

“What’s so urgent Brother?”

“Nothing. Mind your own business.” Loki didn’t look up. His breathing was shallow and pained, every intake of air shot pain searing through his body. Thor nudged him again. And again. “I swear to the Norns if you don’t stop Thor, I’ll…”

He groaned as another squirt involuntarily left his body. Once again he could feel it pooling on his lap. Luckily he was hunched over enough that Thor couldn’t see what was happening.

“Brother?” He felt Thor’s hand on his back. “You’re being weird. Weirder than usual. Is everything alright?” 

Loki resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. Of all the time to suddenly be attentive, why did Thor have to choose right now. His hands were still squeezing himself tightly yet drips of pee were still managing to slip out of him with frighting frequency. None of it was making any difference to how full he felt, he was still right on the edge of losing control completely. 

Just as Loki was contemplating making a run for it and damning the consequences Odin stood up and the hall went silent. Frigga looked sternly over at Loki causing him to sit up straight. That was nearly the end. The way his trousers cut into him when he sat up straight meant it was digging straight into his bladder. He couldn’t sit still, and had to rock back and forth as Odin made his speech.

As soon as Odin dismissed the feast inviting them all to follow him to the ballroom, Loki shot out of his seat. After so long sitting, standing didn’t agree with his bladder. He peed full force for five seconds before he got the urge under control. Even that only happened as he'd contorted himself into the most ridiculous position, standing on one bent leg with the other tucked in and raised to his chest.

“What are you doing brother?” Thor chuckled whilst staring at him in amusement. Loki knew he must look ludicrous but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Can you not just leave me be?”

“No, this is far more entertaining. But come, brother, we should be dancing the night away. I saw a beautiful young maiden with the Alfheim party that I would very much like to get acquainted with. And I think Lord Agis would very much like to get acquainted with you.” Thor waggled his eyebrows becoming annoyed when even this didn’t get a rise out of his brother.

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and began dragging him through the crowd who were all heading in the same direction. With the jostling movement Loki’s muscles began to give way, small rivets cascading downwards despite all his clenching. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to delay it, he had lost. He wouldn’t even make it to the bathroom at this point. The most he could hope for was to find a quiet secluded corner in which to disgrace himself and that wasn’t going to happen with Thor dragging him through the crowd.

“Thor stop. Please. I need… to stop.” Thor looked back at this if nothing else then he was surprised to hear the word please fall from his brother's lips.

“Are you unwell?” He had let go of Loki by this point but Loki stood frozen in the middle of the corridor, unable to move. A few of the guests were looking on curiously now.

“No. I’m not unwell.” Loki felt as if he was in a dreamlike state. A nightmare. He grabbed his crouch, pinching the very tip making sure that nothing was overflowing. His bladder was too full however and wouldn’t stop expelling its contents just because the exit was blocked. Loki could feel it building up, becoming more and more painful until he had to release his hand. 

As if reacting to a signal his body released. Try as he might Loki could only slow the stream, not stop it entirely. A puddle started to form around his feet. He watched Thor’s face as comprehension dawned, he looked lost, like he didn’t know how to react. The people around the were gathering around in a circle now, giggling and whispering to each other and still, Loki was peeing. His heart raced as heat rose in his cheeks. There was nowhere to run, all he could do was cross his legs and try to minimize the damage. 

The commotion caused drew the Allfather’s attention and when he saw his youngest son at the center of it he growled under his breath, marching over. The people parted respectfully before him. As the full situation became clear to him pure anger crossed his face.

“What is going on,” He demanded.

“Loki’s pissing himself.” Thor’s reply sounded slightly hollow, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be revealing the information, even if the evidence was obviously before them, for all to see.

Loki had tuned everything around him out, just beginning to truly let go when he felt someone grab his upper arm and start dragging him away. This startled him enough for his bladder muscles to clamp down, effectively stopping his relief. He groaned. Although the pressure was less than before, now that he had started he would like very much to finish.

The hand dragging him shook him violently, a familiar voice telling him to be quiet. He looked up to see that it was his father that had hold of him. Their footsteps echoed around the empty chambers they had just entered. Suddenly Odin grabbed him by the throat and thrust him up against the wall. He impacted hard, feeling the wall behind him crack, golden plaster falling to the floor.

“What in the nine did you think you were doing back there.” Odin's voice boomed around the hall, bouncing around the high ceiling. 

“It was not, not my intention to do, to do that. It was an a-accident.” Loki’s voice shook stumbling over the words, a combination of both fear and his continued desperation.

“An accident. Pathetic. You have disgraced yourself. You have disgraced the house of Odin. No son of mine is unable to control his own body.”

Odin went to smack Loki around the face and when Loki raised his arm to defend himself, Odin grabbed his wrist. He squeezed hard enough that Loki felt the bone snap. His bladder had started releasing again and Odin looked down when he heard a pattering on the floor.

“Stop that right now.” He gripped Loki wrist harder, putting it at a weird angle. Loki could already feel the bones trying to knit together and tugged to get out of his fathers grasp so he could set the bone correctly. He had stopped peeing out of pure terror.

Loki was thrown to the ground, where Odin’s boot connected with his ribs over and over again. This treatment was not unfamiliar to Loki, he had long ago learned to tune out, to retreat within his mind where the physical pain couldn’t reach him. When Odin seemed satisfied with the result he hauled Loki up and started dragging him from the room, uneven footsteps echoing along several levels of the castle until the arrived at the detention cells.

The detention cells, while not quite a prison, were used mainly to put drunk nobles to keep them out of the way until they sobered up. Or to throw Loki whenever his father didn’t want him in the way of important guests. Or when Loki was just being a general annoyance. Sometimes there was no reason at all. Loki was well acquainted with this part of the palace. 

Into the first room he was thrown. Loki lost his balance and ended up sprawled on the carpeted floor. From his viewpoint, he could see sparse furniture, only a table, and chair, but the room seemed light and airy at least.

“You are to stay here until the feast is over and our guests have retired. You will be escorted back to your rooms.” Odin looked down at him in disgust. “And don’t you dare make a mess in here.”

With that Odin was gone, the door magically sealing itself behind him. In anger, Loki punched the floor where he sat. All that that achieved was to send pain shooting through his other hand and to jolt his bladder. Which still hadn’t been fully emptied.

Loki looked around the room, looking for a way to relieve himself, but there was nothing. And after what Odin had just done he didn’t dare pee on the floor out of defiance. Whether he would need to out of necessity was still to be seen, but he would try his hardest not to disgrace himself twice in one day.

It was then that the full realization of what had happened hit him. He had just wet himself in front of everyone. If he felt the court despised him before, he could only imagine how they would treat him now. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or scream. In the end, he settled for pacing around the room, trying not to let himself become overwhelmed by the evening's events.

His wounds were aching, the anti-magic barrier around the hold stopping his healing capabilities. Several of his ribs had broken and not had a chance to heal on the journey. The bruises were gone but his wrongly healed wrist was agony.

His bladder jostled with each step he took, sloshing around inside of him. At one point he had to stop his pacing to cross his legs and bounce in place. He squirmed and swayed. The pressure was building again, made all the worse with the knowledge that he didn’t know when he would be released from this room.

His bladder was like an overfilled balloon that had started to deflate only to be patched up with tape, not allowed to return to it’s original shape. It was tired. He was tired. Exhausted. His muscles were weak from the days strain. He could feel the pressure as a dull ache at the base of his penis, which kept twitching and jerking, as he continued to contain his liquids.

After half an hour he sat at the table, hunching over himself. Loki denied the tears trying to escape his eyes. He could feel the urine pushing down, teasing the tip and he shoved his hand into his crotch before going back to pacing, anything to avoid disaster. His muscles were already weakened and he could feel it begin to drip down his legs, re-wetting his already messed clothes.

He let it flow for a while, slowly leaking out until he could bear to regain control. He clothing hadn’t leaked, although anyone looking would see the glistening at his crotch. He sat down, exhausted yet again, head lolling on his shoulders. He almost fell asleep.

His bladder violently contracted forcing him to full consciousness once more. He shot up from his seat, dancing in place, praying to the Norns to allow him to hold it. Please, please, he thought, have I not already suffered enough today. He bounced up and down, hopped from foot to foot and eventually crouched down grinding his heal to his crotch, trying to work up a decent amount of pressure.

For ten minutes he struggled in this way, right on the edge of soaking his trousers when the door banged open. The guard that stood in the doorway caught him in the most undignified position, both hands were gripping himself as he perched half on and half off of the chair. Loki trembled and curled in on himself as the guard laughed, leaning against the door frame to hold himself up. One finger crooked as he beaconed Loki to follow him.

Loki hobbled behind, trying to keep up and not wet himself. Stairs were torturous. The moment his room came in to view he felt a massive leak make its way down his legs, pulling a whimper from his lips as his breathing sped up.

“The All-father has ordered you to be locked in your room until morning, so hurry up and get in I don’t have all night.” The guard gestured impatiently for Loki to hurry up.

Loki hobbled in flinching as the door slammed behind him, the key turning in the lock. He glanced at the door that led to his private bathroom before jolting forwards. He hadn’t taken two steps before his bladder gave up. The muscles loosened and there was nothing more he could do. Nothing more he wanted to do. He did try half-heartedly to clench up but when that had no effect he just gave in.

The relief was euphoric. Loki had never experienced anything like it before. In that moment he forgot all about the pain and the humiliation of the evening. All that mattered was his bladder, slowly deflating. He put his hand over the bulge his bladder had created and he could feel it emptying. 

Warm urine splashed around his feet, making a lake on the floorboards. Finally, the last few trickles dripped out leaving Loki feeling gloriously empty. It was as he slowly came back to reality that he realized what he had done. He shuddered before waving his hand to banished the mess he left behind. 

The shame weight heavy on him as he trudged to the bathroom. The toilet seemed to be mocking him as it stood there, wonderfully available. He stripped off his clothes and began running his bath and took stock of the situation. 

All of his injuries had healed by this point apart from the wrist. The longer he left it like that the worst it would be, he knew this from previous experience. Taking a steadying breath, he gripped it hard with his other hand, re-breaking it. A scream tore from his lips as the sharp pain shot through him. He only just had the presence of mind to position it correctly, holding it gingerly for over a minute as the bones knitted back together. Once it was finished he stared blankly at the tiled wall infant of him.

He felt overwhelmed. His back pressed against the door and he allowed himself to slide down, leaning back against it. He didn’t want to show his face in court ever again. How could he face his brother and father, surely they would tell his mother and then she would hate him as well. There were too many emotions wheeling up inside him and he felt so utterly alone. With no one around to witness his moment of weakness, Loki put his head in his hands and allowed himself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this new installment. Loki's past is beginning to be revealed now!


End file.
